1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hot pressing apparatus, and more specifically, to a hot pressing apparatus of utilizing a lift mechanism to lift a workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a plastic frame is usually connected to a metal sheet (e.g. an aluminum sheet) by a hot pressing process. The conventional hot pressing process is to place the plastic frame and the metal sheet on a positioning template located under a hot pressing template, and then to appropriately adjust positions of positioning blocks on the positioning template to position the plastic frame and the metal sheet placed on the positioning template. After the hot pressing template moves downward to hot press the plastic frame and the metal sheet cooperatively with the positioning template, the hot pressing process for connecting the plastic frame to the metal sheet is accordingly completed.
After the metal sheet is connected to the plastic frame by the aforesaid hot pressing process, an operator usually pulls at least one corner of the workpiece to remove the workpiece from the positioning template. However, since the plastic frame may abut against the positioning blocks more tightly due to thermal deformation of the plastic frame occurring during the hot pressing process, it is difficult for the operator to remove the workpiece from the positioning template. Furthermore, the aforesaid corner pulling method may also cause warping deformation or damage of the workpiece due to an excessive force applied by the operator, so as to greatly influence the forming quality of the workpiece.